Communication between nodes in a communication network requires the connection of end customers to their respective telecommunication providers. In that manner, end customers are able to communicate with each other no matter which provider is used by a respective customer. Communication between customers is implemented through a telecommunications infrastructure (e.g., wireless core network for packet and circuit switch voice or data) supporting each of the providers. A typical problem facing telecommunication providers is connecting the end customer to the telecommunications infrastructure.
A backhaul network connects remote nodes back to their respective hubs to effect communication between the remote nodes and respective telecommunication providers. Remote nodes facilitate communication with end customers (e.g., mobile units, fixed units, etc.), such as within small cells (e.g., picocells). For greater scalability and a more economical solution, this connection can be configured over a wireless connection, as opposed to a more typical wired connection. For instance, as the number of users, or as demand for bandwidth grows, throughout a geographic area, more hubs and remote nodes can be added to service the increase in demand. As a result, a particular geographic area may be supported by multiple hubs, each of which supports multiple remotes.
However, as the network of hubs and remotes grow within a geographic area (e.g., through the addition of hubs and remotes to a region to support traffic growth), wireless communication between the hubs and remote nodes may experience problems atypical of a wired backhaul network. For instance, communication between remotes and hubs may interfere with each other, thereby, in part, reducing overall data throughput rates, increasing outage areas within the geographic footprint of the network, and increasing non-uniformity of signal coverage and throughput throughout a geographic area. Accordingly, although the densification of the network will allow more traffic to be supported, such densification can increase self interference within the backhaul network unless there is proper planning.